Digital video recorders (DVRs) are widely used today. A user can cause the DVR to record program content so that the user can watch the recorded content at a later time of the user's choosing. Broadcast content providers (e.g., satellite service providers, cable service, providers, etc.) often include a programming guide that can be accessible by a user via a remote control. The programming guide specifies which programs are to be broadcast on the various channels and the start and end times for each such program.
Sports and other live events are shown at different times of the day, depending on where the sport or other live event is taking place. For example, soccer matches are shown at different times of the day in different countries. People that are not able to watch the event live may use a DVR device to record the event for subsequent viewing at their convenience.
However, for a live event such as a sporting event, overtime is possible. The end of the live event thus is not predictable and could run beyond the end of the time listed in the programming guide. For example, a sporting event scheduled to end at 6 pm might go longer than 6 pm because the game was tied at the end of regulation and went into overtime. If the live event runs beyond the time it was scheduled to end, the DVR will stop recording prematurely (i.e., at the end time listed by the programming guide) and thus will not record the end of the game. Hence, the end of the game, typically the most exciting part of the live event is missed, which results in frustration by the viewer.